


Rewriting

by Tewqut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Long live Lukanette, Luka is an Agreste, Lukanette, Luka’s father is Gabriel Agreste, Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tewqut/pseuds/Tewqut
Summary: What if Luka Couffaine wasn’t a Couffaine, but a Agreste? Rewriting of ‘Felix’ episode. Luka Agreste comes back to Paris.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Rewriting

**Author's Note:**

> Luke (Luka) Raphael Agreste is Gabriel’s eldest son and no, he’s not Emilie’s son. Different mother. This is a rewrite of ‘Felix’ episode. The whole gang are 16 years old and Luka is 18 years old.

Looking outside the window, Nathalie held her phone to her ear, murmuring “Of course. Someone will get you right away.” before sending a message to Gorilla. Once she had sent that message, another call appeared on her screen.

Instantly she answered, “He’s expecting you to be here, so no fooling around.” and hung up on the caller. She stood there for a couple of seconds, admiring the young blonde Agreste, who sat with his knees crossed on the grass as he stared at his mother’s sculpture. She tilted her head, smiling upon seeing Gabriel standing next to her, his expression never failing to be other than firm.

Adrien turned around and gave them a blissful smile and returned Nathalie’s wave. His father’s stern expression never leaving his face. “It’s been a year. The longer you keep him in the dark about what you are doing, the harder it will be on him when he finds out.” Nathalie advised her boss. Gabriel closed his eyes and walked out. 

“Little Kitty on a roof all alone with his…” Adrien’s singing was interrupted by his father’s sudden voice, 

“Adrien.”

He tilted his face to face the newcomer, “Father?” 

Gabriel stopped a few inches away from his son before sitting on his legs, and spoke with such a delicate voice, “There’s something important I have to talk to you about. I think about telling you every day, but don’t know how to find the right words.”

“I think I already know, father.” Adrien’s eyes shined, cheery. 

Gabriel’s eyes opened quickly, surprised, and glanced at his son, “But how?” He had never suspected that Adrien might have known all along about his secret identity. 

“I’ve noticed how close you and Nathalie have become. If she can make you happy again, then, as far as I’m concerned, she’s already part of our family.” Adrien said, truthfully. 

Gabriel’s expression changed for the worse, “How could you possibly think such a thing? Nobody could ever replace your mother.” Standing on his feet, he stared at Emilie’s sculpture. “As long as she’s still in our hearts, she lives on!” He took another look at Adrien, who stared back at him, confused. He turned around and started walking away, “We’re expecting guests. Be ready.” 

Once Gabriel went inside the mansion, Plagg took his cue and flew out of Adrien’s shirt, “Wow, your father is like a piece of Tomme cheese, with a rind so thick, it’s almost impossible to get to the center.” 

Adrien immediately went to his father’s defense, “Don’t be so hard on him, Plagg. It’s been a year today since... Mom went away forever.” before continuing to stare at his mother’s sculpture. 

“We can’t leave Adrien all alone on a day like this!” Marinette said, pacing back and forth while some of her friends watched her, nervously. 

“True that! But there’s no way his old man’s gonna let us see him.” Alix said through Alya’s tablet screen. The rest of her friends and tormentors, Lila and Chloe were all on a group call with them. 

“Okay, why don’t we make him a video and tell him how much we all care about him?” She pointed out.

“Great idea! We can take turns recording our messages.” Alya said, enthusiastically.

“Then send it to him!” Nino continued, causing everybody on the houseboat to agree on it. 

Alya raised her tablet, ready to record “Okay, go, Marinette.” 

Her eyes widened, “Uh...No, no!” She giggled nervously, “Someone else, go. I still need to go figure out what I’m going to say!” 

Alya smirked, “Okay girl. So, Nino, ready?” now facing her tablet towards Nino, who hummed in agreement and adjusted his cap “Action!” 

“Hey, my dude!” 

Adrien sat in his bedroom alone, sadly watching his computer screen of his mother and him, smiling together when Nathalie entered his room, startling him. “Your father is waiting for you downstairs, Adrien.”

He rubbed off the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t like to be seen as weak in front of people, “Uh… I’ll be right there.” 

He walked downstairs, facing the ground and met his father at the foyer of the mansion. He lifted his gaze as he heard the front door open, revealing a figure accompanied by two others in the back. Gasping in shock, he saw the person he didn’t think he would ever see. 

“Mom?” His eyes were wide as he raised his eyebrows, stunned. 

The other figure entered carrying a big thick piano case, and baggage, “Nope! That’s not mom.” 

Adrien looked towards the other figure and almost exploded out of excitement, “Luka!” He ran, crushing him in a tight hug. 

“Well hello to you too, little brother.” Luka sassed, before hugging him back. “I missed you.” which caused Adrien to smile. After they let go, Luka walked in front of his father. He was getting closer to his father’s height. “Hello, father.” 

Silence took over the room as Luka and Gabriel stood still, gawking at each other. Gabriel opened his mouth to answer back, but was interrupted by the woman Adrien had mistaken his mother for. “My, my! Look at how much both of you have grown!” She said, kissing both Luka and Adrien’s cheeks. “Gabriel, aren’t they the absolute cutest?” She intertwined her hands in adoration. 

“I’m sure Adrien is delighted to have such a timely visit from his aunt, today of all days.” Gabriel stated, firmly as always. 

Adrien put the pieces together, “Aunt Amelie?” 

“I’m so happy to see you both again! I thought it’d be better if we were all together on a day like this. Don’t you agree, my dears?” She asked, in which Adrien nodded before he looked at his father. 

A new figure stood in front of the doorway as Gorilla passed with a filled hotel luggage carrier. A lookalike of him came into view. Adrien thought this day couldn’t get any better than this. His brother, his aunt, and now his cousin were here with him. “Felix?” Felix walked to him and extended his hand to Adrien. Instead of shaking it, Adrien hugged him, in which he didn’t reciprocate and looked at him, weirded out. “Good to see you again.” 

“Aw! They look just like twins. Don’t they, Gabriel? Do you remember when they used to have so much fun pretending to be each other? Once they had you and Emilie fooled for a whole weekend.” She let out a high pitch laugh, “We laughed so hard!” 

“I won’t be fooled a second time.” Gabriel said, sternly. 

“Hello, Uncle.” Felix extended his hand to him now, ignoring Luka and Adrien mouthing no’s and shaking their heads in the background. Gabriel glanced down at him, but his hands never left from his back. 

Amelie walked to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders, “Felix, you know your uncle’s never been the physical sort.” She hummed, before she looked behind Gabriel’s back, noticing the ring on his finger, “Oh! How sweet! You’re still wearing your wedding band!” She walked back and faced him, “You must have Emilie’s too, I imagine. You never replied to my message about that. I’d still like to get the rings back, y’know.” 

“These rings are obviously very special to me.” Gabriel answered back

“And they’re very dear to me, too, Gabriel. Those jewels have always been in the Graham de Vanily family, not the Agrestes!” Amelie confronted him. Luka covered his mouth, trying to contain an ooo from escaping, while Felix and Adrien stared at the scene in front of them. 

Gabriel glared at Luka, “We’ll discuss it later. It’s been a long journey from London. You may want to rest a bit. Nathalie?” 

“Follow me, please?” Nathalie left with Amelie, guiding her to the guest room.

“Take Felix to your bedroom.” Gabriel’s glare never withdrawing from Luka. 

Adrien knew better than to question his father, “Yes, father. Come on, Felix.” 

Once everybody was gone, Gabriel finally spoke to Luka. “Don’t forget your place, Luke.” Without taking a second look at his eldest son, he walked into his office and closed the door behind him. 

Luka frowned as he felt his heart crushed. A groan startled him from behind. Turning around, he found Gorilla standing there with his usual facial expression. “Aw, come on, Gorilla. Show me those beautiful teeth.” He teased him, causing Gorilla to groan again before he gave a huge smile to Luka. “Uh...On second thought, never do that again.” Gorilla punched his arm lightly, both of them chuckling. 

Gorilla loved Luka since the moment he entered the mansion. He bathed him, fed him, held his hand when he was scared, played with him while the young boy’s own father worked hours and hours in designing. It hurt him when Luka went away, 3 years ago. He was proud of the handsome gentleman Luka had become.

“Let me show you something.” Luka said, already on climbing up the stairs, followed by Gorilla. 

“Adrien, I love you. I’ll always be there if you need me.” Marinette’s eyes widened, letting out a shaky small scream as she realized what she had done. “What was I thinking? This is the worst day I could choose to tell him! We gotta start over” Panicking, her finger ready to press the delete button until Tikki swapped in and stopped between the tablet and her. 

“There’ll never be a right day to tell him.” Tikki lectured her, angrily. 

“Marinette! You done in there? We’re all waiting for you!” They heard Alya’s voice coming from the other side. 

“What if your message could turn his worst day ever into the best day ever?” Tikki tried convincing Marinette. It’s been so long since her owner has tried to tell her crush, her feelings towards him. Truth is Tikki had the advantage of knowing her owner’s future name, in case Marinette would go missing or just wanted to disappear in the future. It was some sort of protection for the miraculous. She knew Marinette would become an Agreste and the only Agreste was Adrien, yet she couldn’t exactly tell her that. 

Marinette realized maybe her Kwami was right. Blushing heavily, she walked in a robotic way towards Alya. “What’s going on, girl? Are you feeling sick or something?” Alya asked, worriedly. 

Marinette pushed the tablet forward for her friend to grab, “Promise me you’ll send the video without looking at it! No one can see my part!” 

“No! Don’t tell me you…” Alya said in disbelief, never finishing her sentence, before grabbing her tablet back. She began pulling it, but Marinette didn’t let go. 

“Promise.” 

“You have my word.” Alya promised, making Marinette let go off of the tablet. “I can’t believe it! Wow! We got all the messages, guys!” Running out to the rest. “I’m sending them to Adrien!” Marinette fainted right in the spot. 

Luka let out a final strum of his guitar, “And that, my friend, is how you do it.” Gorilla opened his eyes, giving him a thumbs up, “Remember, you can’t tell father about this precious.” He said, kissing his guitar. Gorilla nodded before his phone chimed, he let out a groan and left his bedroom. Again, he was left alone with his thoughts. He opened his baggage and began looking for his favorite white Jagged Stone shirt when he noticed his phone inside. 

He turned it on and raised his eyebrow, confused, “What the hell is this?” He hadn’t changed his lockscreen and he wouldn’t have for the superheroine he’s been hearing about since he arrived to Paris. He clicked on the message that appeared on top. 

A video started playing, revealing a boy with tan skin, brown eyes, and glasses, holding his red cap, “Hey, my dude. I’m not quite sure what to tell you, except that you’re my man, dude, and bros are always there for their guys.” The boy said. Luka was beyond dazed, he’d never met this guy before, let alone be his ‘bro’.

He swiped to the net video, revealing a girl with a pixie cut blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a lot of pink, “Unicorns have a saying. ‘Even when there’s nothing, but grey skies and rain, all it takes is one little sunbeam for a rainbow to appear.’” Okay, he had to admit, that was cute as hell, but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t know who she was either. 

Going to the next video, stood another boy with dark skin and glasses, wearing suspenders over his green shirt. “It’s 100% proven you should feel 52% happier with a healthy dose of laughter. So Markov uploaded a few jokes, starting with…” When Luka finished the video, he was bursting with laughter. He was amazed by the boy, he had no doubt the boy created the small flying robot, and for him, that was beyond cool. 

Swiping to next, he finally saw a familiar face, Chloe sipping on her glass of orange juice, and with her usual attitude, “When my mother left for New York, I felt so sad.” Her face suddenly turned sad as she looked down, “It felt like she was...but she came back, and I know how lucky I am. So, you can count on me, my Adrikins.” 

His eyes widened. Shit, this wasn’t his phone, but his brother’s. He went to turn it off and give it back to Adrien when he accidentally swiped next, revealing the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. She had stunning dark hair, tied back in ponytails, with gorgeous bluebell eyes and pink lips. “Adrien, I love you. I’ll always be there if you need me.” She said in such a delicate voice, even he had trouble functioning after that. A smile formed on his face, before a frown took over. She’s in love with his brother. He sighed and left to give it back. 

He knocked and entered when he heard Adrien’s or so he thought, invitation to come in. He found Felix sitting on Adrien’s bed while Adrien was nowhere to be found. “Umm...Where’s Adrien?” 

“He went out to look for a basketball. He should be coming back soon.” Felix answered, blankly. 

He would have waited for his brother to come back, but his actual phone rang from his bedroom. He placed Adrien’s phone on his desk, “Make sure Adrien gets his phone.” He walked out of the room, before he went back, “And tell him to check his messages. He’s going to want to see those.” This time, running out to answer his phone. 

Turns out, it was only a scam call. He groaned and locked the door. He opened his piano case and pulled out his guitar. Closing his eyes, he let his fingers play the strings. Those bluebell eyes took over his mind and before he knew it, he was already composing a melody for her. “Melody.” Luka exhaled a shaky breath. He didn’t even know her name, but that was what he was going to call her for now. 

Marinette stared at the cup in front of her, lost in thought. She turned around instantly when she heard Alya’s tablet, buzzed. “Oh. Come here! Adrien sent a message back on the group chat!” Alya shouted out. 

“He did?”

Marinette began leaving, “Oh, no! I don’t want to know!” She gained her confidence, walking back, “Yes, I do want to know.” Puffing out her chest, letting out a grunt, before her confidence went flying out of the houseboat, “No, I don’t.” Fleeing out, causing everyone to look at her, weirdly. 

She started pacing, again, back and forth in Juleka’s room, “What if he tells me that he loves me? Or that he doesn’t love me? Or that he likes me, but not that way?” 

“Marinette!” Tikki yelled, interrupting Marinette’s rant. “You will never know unless you see it.” She said, pulling her owner’s phone closer to her face. Marinette hesitated before taking it and played the video. 

Adrien’s sweet soft face appeared on screen, “First of all, thanks so much for all your messages, guys. Really. Sending me messages on today, of all days…” All of the sudden, Adrien glared to the camera, “to remind me how sad I’m supposed to be feeling? Why that’s great! Really, thanks a lot!” He said, bitterly.

“Uh...so is he happy about it or not?” Kim asked, totally confused.

“There’s something wrong.” Marinette knew Adrien wasn’t like this to anybody, so why was he acting that way.

“My father was right. What could I possibly get out of going to school? Hanging out with you, people, is a waste of time!” Adrien continued, 

“Ha! I knew my little Adrikins couldn’t possibly be real friends with those fools.” Chloe said, sitting on her bed, amused by her friend’s words. 

“And, Chloe, you’re still the same spoiled brat you ever were, you know that?” She let out a gasp, surprised her Adrikins would say that about her. 

“That’s not him. Impossible! There’s no way that’s Adrien!” She said, before she ran out. 

Nathalie entered Gabriel’s office, holding a tablet in her hand, “Sorry, sir. Lila Rossi just sent this to us. It’s a message from Adrien’s phone.” She pressed on the video, exposing Adrien’s mean message.

“Felix.” Gabriel knew his son, and his son had the heart of his mother, pure.

“If Adrien’s friends think it’s him on the video, they must be feeling very hurt right now.” Nathalie pointed out. 

“Hmm.” Gabriel smirked, walking to his secret spot, “All this disappointment might just help us get rid of our unwanted guests.” pushing two buttons on his wife’s portrait, which brought him down to his secret lair. Now transformed into Hawk Moth, he clenched his hand, “Felix, I told you that you couldn’t fool me twice!” He opened his hand, letting a purified butterfly land on his hand. He placed his other hand over it, converting it into an Akuma. “Fly away, my little akuma, and evilise these sad souls!” The Akuma flew away to a certain houseboat. 

“No way that’s real. It must be a fake!” Nino defended his friend which caused Alya to glare at him. 

“I am 100% positive that the video hasn’t been altered in any way.” Markov stated. 

“Confirmed.” Max said, sadly.

“The truth is, we’ve only known him since we came back after the summer.” Kim pointed out. 

“Let’s not forget he was friends with Chloe before he met us.” Alya mentioned, furiously. 

“Don’t believe this video! It can’t be Adrien!” Marinette uttered, defending her crush. The Akuma reached its target, akumatizing Alya, Juleka, and Rose. She gasped and rushed out, hiding from her akumatized friends. 

“Lady Wifi, Reflekta, Princess Fragrance. You are now the punishers trio. I’m giving you the power to chastise the boy you thought was your friend, who has hurt you so terribly. I’m only asking you one thing in return. Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous.” Hawk Moth influenced them.

“He’s going to regret what he said to us!” The three girls synced, transforming into their akumatized self.

“This isn’t good. They’re going to take it out on Adrien! Tikki, spots on!” Marinette yelled, frightened. She didn’t care about her transformation, all she cared about was to get to Adrien on time. A mask appeared on her face, followed by the rest of her supersuit covering her body. A yo-yo appeared on her waist, finishing with a pose. 

“Come on, Alya, you’re not seriously going to attack our buddy, are you?” Nino tried reasoning with his girlfriend. 

Unfortunately, Alya wasn’t herself anymore, “I’m not Alya. I’m Lady Wifi. Anyone who tries to stand in our way will be harshly punished!” Nino tried to cover himself, but it was no use. Lady Wifi had paused him on the spot. Kim and Max were terrified as they just saw their friend hurting their other friend. 

“You’re not punishing anyone, Wifi.” Ladybug announced, spinning her yo-yo, “It’s time to log you out!” 

“Not now that I’ve got satellite connection.” Lady Wifi blasted pause buttons toward Ladybug who successfully avoided getting hit. Princess Fragrance let out a purple smoke, quickly spreading everywhere. Ladybug managed to cover her nose, but sadly, Kim and Max didn’t. 

Once the smoke cleared out, Kim and Max bowed down to Princess Fragrance. “At your service, Princess Fragrance.” They sang. 

“Catch Ladybug.” Princess Fragrance ordered, both Kim and Max dashed towards her. 

Her eyes widened for a second, but she was able to defend herself, pushing Max down, then getting a hold of Kim and pressed him down, locking him in a position with his arm behind his back. She tilted her head towards the trio. 

“Call you later.” Reflekta said sarcastically, before the three jumped inside the phone. 

“I know where you’re going, Punishers.” Ladybug concluded, throwing Kim down. She threw her yo-yo and leaped forward towards the Agreste mansion. 

“Nathalie, get Adrien to a safe place, far from his cousin, make sure he doesn’t have his phone with him.” Hawk Moth ordered. 

Luka had finished his last beat when he heard things falling on the ground and yelling coming from his brother’s room. Straightaway, he came running to Adrien’s room finding no one, but a funny looking girl, in all pink, with a big pause in the middle. “Adrien! Felix!” He yelled, but no one responded to him. 

“Adrien!” He heard a voice coming from behind him. Nothing in his life would have prepared him for what he experienced next. One minute he was standing on his feet, the next he was pressed onto the floor, his face squished between the cold floor and the intruder’s hand, while they grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back in an armlock. “Who are you and where’s Adrien?” 

He couldn’t help, but chuckle at the irony, which turned out to be a mistake since the intruder bent his arm up, making him wince. Dammit, he really should’ve taken that Karate class back in Kindergarten. “I won’t ask again. Who are you and what have you done to Adrien?” 

“I don’t know where's Adrien. I came looking for him and there was nobody here, except her.” He nodded towards the funny looking girl. The intruder finally let him go. He quickly got up and fixed himself up. “You know you could have ripped my arm off!” 

His jaw dropped to the floor as he finally realized who had attacked him. It was Lady-freaking-Bug. “You know that is impossible, break would be the correct word.” Ladybug joked. “I need to go. Sorry about your ar…” This time, it was her, whose jaw dropped. The boy was gone already. She sighed, frustrated and leaped out of the window. She found him a few blocks away, running. She landed in front of him, “You. Stay. Here. I’ll go looking for Adrien.” 

“Of course not, he’s my brot…” He got interrupted by a scream. A guy in a black cat costume leaped through the buildings, holding ‘Adrien’ in his arms while being chased by three other weird looking girls, one similar to the one in Adrien’s room. 

Quickly, she grabbed a hold of a fire hose and tied him to the street pole, “Stay here. I mean it.” Ladybug demanded and threw her yo-yo, leaping forward to catch up to Cat Noir. She needed to also protect the idiot from putting himself in danger. 

“Ladybug!” He yelled, but it was no use, she was out of hearing range. At least, ‘Melody’ wouldn’t see him like this unless... 

His head turned as he heard a sigh next to him, “I told you, kids, to stop playing with these.” A firefighter said as he started untangling him. He couldn’t exactly blame it on Ladybug, so he just gave a sheepish smile before he frowned. He was in deep trouble with his father. 

Marinette dropped by near the Agreste Mansion as Ladybug. It was her turn on night patrol and she didn’t think it would hurt anybody, if she checked on Adrien before she went home. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of the blonde boy, moving around. She was about to drop in, to let him know that he has Ladybug’s support as well, but something stopped her. The sound of a melody. 

She glanced towards the balcony, the same boy she attacked earlier today sat on a stool, playing a guitar and singing to the night sky with his eyes closed. His soft voice sending shivers down her spine. 

“Put a price on emotion.  
Looking for something to buy.  
You got my devotion, but man, I can hate you sometimes.” He wrinkled his nose, making a pain expression as he recalled his argument with his father. His fingers holding the guitar harder.  
“I don't want to fight you and I don't want to sleep in the dirt.  
We’ll get the drinks in, so I’ll get to thinking of her.” 

“We’ll be a fine line…”

She landed quietly in front of him, observing him. She didn’t have time to notice him earlier, but now she had all the time in the world. Hopefully. The first thing she noticed was the sadness that came from his mouth as he sang. He was hurt. His smooth messy dark hair pushed back by the night wind. The moonlight shined, showing off his jawline. She couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t breathtaking because well...he was. 

“So, did you enjoy the show?” 

She let out a frightening squeak, almost falling off of the balcony. The mysterious boy opened his eyes quickly and started to apologize, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“How- how did you know I was here?” She asked, shifting her feet to the side, nervously. 

He smirked at her. “You’re not quite as sneaky as you think you are.” He patted the chair next to him, inviting her to sit. 

Beepings came from her actual phone, interrupting her from reaching to the chair. Alya’s picture showed on screen. She was calling her. “I...uh...I gotta go. I’ll see you around.” She threw her yo-yo and leaped forward, “Bug out!” She yelled, disappearing through the darkness. 

Maybe one day, she’ll know why his heart was filled with sadness.

It didn’t take her long before she got home, “Tikki, spots off.” She said, de-transforming as she collapsed on her bed, exhaustedly. 

“Good job today, Marinette.” Tikki said as she flew to her usual spot and started nibbling her cookie. 

“Thanks Tikki.” She smiled at the little red Kwami before she dozed off to the melody the mysterious boy had played.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my beautiful people! This was just a midnight thought which escalated to a new fanfic idea so here it is! It will be a Lukanette fanfic so don’t worry, they’ll interact at one point. Drop your thoughts or any episode you might want me to rewrite with Luka Agreste. 
> 
> The song Luka is singing is “Fine Line” by Harry Styles 
> 
> Ps: Luka Agreste looks like 19 year old Harry Styles except with dark hair or with dark brown if you wish. Check my tumblr @tewqut to find the drawing of an amazing artist who drew Harry the way I pictured Luka Agreste and Luka Couffaine to look like without his straight teal blue dyed tips hair.


End file.
